


Just what spells "Explicit?"

by atsuyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Lemon, Maledom/Femsub, Oneshot, Panties, Sexual Content, Smut, Stockings, Vanilla, Virgin sex, honestly probably the most vanilla shit ever, sole male/female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuyo/pseuds/atsuyo
Summary: (Update; finished! Please don't mind any small errors or typo's I'm fixing them wildly as I speak!)Kaito and Maki.. The two of them have their eyes and hearts set on the other, but as how things go, is their really ever a moment to show the other how much they mean to the other?Things get heatedThings get crazyHow does this work again?And so, the unimaginable happens...





	Just what spells "Explicit?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on how my first smut/lemon (in YEARS) of rusty practice was! 
> 
> Hit me up on official-akamatsu on Tumblr if you have any suggestions or other ships you'd really like a smut/piece on, within reason of course!
> 
> This oneshot contain's pretty much no real spoilers and is rated NSFW/R-18. Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> A song I recommend listening to while reading this like I was listening to while I was working on this is; "Hang Up" - Veela.
> 
> I love this ship a lot, I'm planning to continue my "College!AU" Saimatsu at some point 
> 
> (I'll edit this with a link to part one off tumblr later)
> 
> Sayonara! Enjoy! -Atsuyo

=========================

Sounds of heavy breath, mumbling, moaning and exasperation filled the room. Hot and humid, Kaito had propped up Maki with her shirt barely over her chest, her lower area exposed but only covered by her panties and stockings. His face was burning red a bit. His forehead leaned against the crook of Maki's neck while he took a few deep breaths, while looking up at her, face turned away a little, eyes shut, mouth parted open slightly where the natural lights shine caught on their cherry red consistency.

 

"You know we don't have to go further... If you don't want to that is..."

 

Kaito's wavered breath mumbled, against Maki's neck, just there another fleshy bruise was showing off, he kissed it gently which sent a row of shivers up Maki's spine. Fingers in intricate angles clamped on his shoulder, propped up, sitting on his lap, was Maki gently panting away also.

 

"N-no.. This is fine."

 

Maki was in the midst of giving something to Kaito she never thought she could give to anyone, her first. Of course to which Kaito claimed as he says he's a virgin, but that even to his comrade Shuichi found it hard to believe.

Kaito was abruptly annoyed that he was being accused of being a "lying snob like Kokichi" but a bemused yet calm Shuichi had neutrally said;

"Well, it's not that I don't believe you Kaito, it's that you just give off the vibe as if you have a decent amount of experience when it comes to passion, relationships and... Love and all that."

 

To which Kaito took rather well with no repercussion or backlash. The two were silenced from their slightly skiddoo-ish topic once they realized Maki had shown up to also join them for training.

 

But that only seemed so long ago... No, this was about four hours ago. Not that long ago at all.

"I just.. Want to be sure, Makiroll..."

 

His usual loud voice had taken on an extremely different approach, slow, dangerous even, to which Maki looked back at him with her face streaked with red splotches. She probably had never blushed so much in her life.

Kaito leaned his forehead into the caverns crevice of her chest, namely the spot between her breasts, like soft bliss it is to feel her chest rise and fall so rhythmically, but yet.. Not.

 

It was more about the crazy and shaky rhythm she was giving off instead. Which riled Kaito a little more as he savored his morsels, slowly but surely anyway. He began to trace her abdomen again, kissing the cleavages one at a time for a somewhat comforting effect? He wasn't even sure what he should do to ease the raven-tassels adorned girl.

 

Maki slowly recollected everything in the last four hours.. Training, Kaito's shower not working (Fucking looking at you, Monokuma), jokes about sweaty clothes and reflective tales about some old guy in the space-depo not leaving his suit for a whole week and the entire training faculty stunk like rotten cheese, all Kaito and all well off bad humor.

 

It wasn't until really the conversation.. It began something both agreed to on an unspoken, mutual basis. The whole notion both of them yearning for something like this was beyond, but.. The conversation followed as such.

They slowed in about their dreams, pasts more, the conversations turned to family and loved ones… While Maki really didn't have anyone to list. While Kaito mentioned he's been white the single guy, things got a little intertribal and deep.. Words were exchanged. Emotions hung in the air.

“Don’t worry… I felt the same way, Makiroll.” And he closed the gap between them. From their… It became heavy.

========================

 

"I-I just.. Told you.." 

 

Maki got out while recovering between puffs. This wasn't going to go anywhere, if Kaito was gonna treat her like a rose without thorns, this would escalate at a snail's pace. It would drive her crazy. She'd probably just pin him down and get down dirty on him right there and then if she could, but at the same time.. Her courage lacked. She had no idea how this all worked.. For all she knew, she could mess this up and lose his respect or even the will force to look at her again.

 

So she remained silent. Maki felt her skin crawl with even more shivers as one of his well defined hands coarsely traced her his waist down. Even Kaito was pretty baffled with how her physique played out beautiful in his arms

"Look, I'm tellin' ya- I... I really have no fucking clue what I'm doing here, it's... It's just..."

 

Kaito kind of cursed at himself as his low breathy sigh caught on against her skin again, there was another shiver. He widened his eyes for as second off pure sensory impulse to her body, but just smiled a little helplessly when he saw Maki's reflective uncertainty also showed on her round, young... Perfect face. 

 

"Hey, Makiroll... I want to try something else." Her eyebrow rose a little over her rosy stained forehead. She had no idea how much her blush had spread and this made Kaito think how cute of her even more. God she was killing him.

 

"Yeah..?" Her courage rose a little to a whisper. 

"Lie down for me?"  
Instant soft sounds of objection left her

"H-hey hey..! Hang on, let me explain..." 

Kaito wasn't the one to talk so much about foreplay casually, but what had he to lose? He'd much rather have Maki know logically then have to guess as they went along and be as confused as ever.

 

She sat on the bed with him playing with the corset tie that loosely hung undone at her navel and down. She had the urge to tug at her her ponytail again as he explained slowly. Some points she gave small shots of shock with her body, sometimes her cheeks puffed, but once Kaito explained.. A little without trying to embarrass either with the situation. She nodded.

 

"So you're trying to make me feel good..?" 

Kaito nodded helplessly yet bashful again as he prodded at his shoulder, giving it an anxious rub as his gaze flew off to the side.

 

"That's how I've assumed it works too. I mean... Do people really have the enjoyment of just starting at the most important part..? Someone once told me that if you want someone to have your trust... You build it up right? So I'm only assumin' the same here-"

 

Maki's hand reached out to his and gently slid herself closer to him. From where his jacket was cascaded to the very edge of the bed, the glistening material caught her eye from the corner. She sunk into his grasp, cheek against his chest while his arms wrapped around her tight. 

 

"I'm... Not making myself look bad, am I?" He chuckled helplessly again. He's been feeling that a lot for the last ten minutes and who could blame him?

 

"You're fine..." She mumbled from against his shirt. He smelt nice... Maki thought. Not in that way very fresh but that significant body odour with a hint of perspiration. It felt natural and ceasing. "It's not easy for someone to talk about stuff like that, I could only imagine."

"Tell me about it." To which Kaito mumbled in response. "I take full responsibility on this one."

 

Maki's hand gently rose up from under his grasp and traced it against his cheek. Sitting a little more upright now. She could see his entire face, his eyes shone at her, smile kind and a little goofy but.. This was what she liked about him. His charm. Even if it wasn't intentional, that was even better. He wasn't a fake.

"So you take full responsibility for me..?" She whispered a little shyly.

A sound of embarrassment caught tenfold in his throat with a nervous jittery cough. He was definitely not expecting that kind of sentence to pop out of her lips like that... But it sparked a little confidence in him again, his broad arms kept firm around her but he nuzzles her forehead with his own and smirked.

 

"Count on it. I'll make sure your first time is unforgettable, Makiroll."

To which her face shot from a lukewarm red to crimson in a matter of a split second. Kaito immediately felt her squirm a little, seeing her change of facial features made him panic a little bit.

 

"S-shit..! Uhhh.. d-did I say something-" she shook her head violently in response while a noise of reassurance echoed in her throat. "Sorry about that..." Maki whispered.

 

Kaito leaned to kiss Maki again, this time with his lips grazing at her bottom one to allow him to pass, to which she slowly allowed him. Pushing towards, they leaned, Maki on her back, Kaito's body over hers with their tongues connecting them. Maki's eyes were shut tight, while Kaito would take the opportunity to glance at her reactions, she was in a world of her own with this, and Kaito felt even more accomplished.

 

"So... So far so good..."

 

Their mouths and tongues merged and with the noises they both let off between them, her lips felt smooth and irresistible, her silky smooth tassels of hair entwined into Kaito's fingers, looming in her hair over her head, while clinging onto her for dear life, as did Maki, first her hands held against his cheeks, slowly wrapping around his neck and clinging on. Both their combined strength, it felt as if the tension would never let go, so they wouldn't have to separate. One couldn't live without the other... Neither were prepared to let go. The intensity rises, as did Kaito's strong need for air.

He took a quick breath as his attention filed back onto her nape and neck, her collarbone was also a victim of his butterfly kisses and grazing. Maki's breath hitched and body shuddered in response again like earlier... But somehow this time her skin felt more sensitive... From each time his smooth lips violated her skin, a feeling of ecstasy evaded her.

 

"So this is what pleasure feels like..." 

Maki's thoughts were spiraling. Her head was already a little hot and dizzy. Kaito gently tilted her head back towards his face while nose to nose they were barely an inch apart. His lips teasingly feint-kissed hers like a flash and smiled gently.

"So, should we try again..?"  
And Maki's nod assured him. 

Time to dive deep, no turning back now.

 

===========================

 

Maki couldn't help but stare in awe. His muscles really were something, while open and on display. Defined and all. His shirt was gone along with his jacket from earlier and her expression was a mix of infatuation yet embarrassment. Her eyes averted a little as she brought her hand to her mouth. Closing her eyes. She sighed gently. Already a little weary, Kaito could tell what was wrong. He chuckled a little, pulling her hand away and kissing the back of it against her tentative skin.

"Don't worry, don't feel intimidated or anything. Just tell me if anything is wrong." His smile kept her a little more reassured. Kaito... Really was something else. 

 

"I'll... Take mine off as well..."

 

From earlier she was too shy to undo more of her clothing and discard them. Chest exposure isn't really that bad right? Well... Maki wasn't very keen on her bust... Most of all the girls in the class, well. Excluding Himiko, had a pretty solid cup size, she had the shape but.. That's as much pro's as she had towards herself.

"Don't force yourself, okay?" He said softly. Maki nodded in response.

And off her top went

Over her head, she cast it aside along with her skirt on the ground. Chest and stomach fully exposed. Kaito coughed a little now seeing her in fullest exposure. She looked even better than he could had ever mustered to imagine her...

Those nights when he did, weren't his proudest ones but... He couldn't help it. Maki leaves him in a trance sometimes especially when lost in thought. He had Maki in his conscience a lot.

"I-Is this okay...?" Kaito nodded shakily and very quickly in response. She sat back down onto his lap this time, close to him again. Maki left her stockings alone for a second, her fingers etched along the rims considering to take them off, but Kaito clamped his hand down on her nimble ones.

"Leave them, they're not in the way."  
She gulped a little, looking off while she fumbled with her panty linings this time, looking back at Kaito again. "What- about..."

"I got this." He said softly, from how she was positioned. They both sat on the edge of the bed. Kaito held onto one of her thighs while slinging the panties down off her slowly, then using the other one. They were no longer hiding her womanhood, and Maki squirmed a little to how she felt a cold wind blow there for just a moment.

After some shuffling and repositioning, Maki was completely exposed with her panties strung to a full stop barely over her left ankle. 

Kaito noticed how slightly sodden they were and that noticed her aromatic scent had become stronger and much more prominent, he continued to caress her softly against her smooth inner thigh, snaking his hand towards her pubic bone area. She shuddered by each inch of skin touched. To which he finally switched his fingers pseudo.

With that, along her folds, surprised also, Kaito slightly contemplated at how wet, warm and creamy her essence felt underneath his fingertips padding. Feeling the heat from her entrance, barely touching her folds, yet so... Inviting. Maki was slightly trembling with much more intensity than her body had allowed it before.

"M-Maki..?" He whispered to her ear. Her response followed with a squirm in place, more shivering with a small broken pant. "I-It's okay..." In fairness, the slow pace was actually killing her, but she wanted to savor all of it... With him.

Knowing how Maki felt about this. Despite his dark lusts, how her half closed lids represented her, his pants feeling tighter then before, he knew he had to be gentle with her. It was Maki after all, he didn't want to do anything too drastic, nor hurting her in the process. It was their first time after all.

Only having any knowledge from porn and talking to other guys from the time occurring in the past. And of course... Iruma with her odd antics. He only had the faintest inkling of how this all went... And wanted to make sure they both enjoyed it. He didn't want to be all humble, he also wanted a good time, y'know?

And slowly he began rubbing back and forth, good progress, he pressed inward, with her sudden sharp whimper rocked her throat. Kaito felt a little startled, "Maki..?!"

But while Maki arched her back, she leaned her chin on his broad shoulder in support. Breath, shaky, against his ear. "I-I'll be alright. Please, keep going."

 

At first unsure.. But after a moment of stillness… That's exactly what he did.  
Kaito felt her fingers fumble against his back, then fiddling with the tufts of hair on the base, back of his neck. Tugging them ever so slightly, and grazing even.

"Makiroll... Look at me." Her red, daring eyes met his. Kaito kissed her. Deep and coaxing as he gently inserted his index, as to distract her. With that, the pumping and curling of his lone digit began, slow into her at a steady pace, taking special care to remain at a speed she seemed steady and comfortable with. Her broken, yet slightly lustful moans softly reverberated. The way she sounded, it felt like begging.

Her hips moved in rhythm of his fingers. Wanting the contact of them with the insides of her walls. “K-kaito.. Please…”

He looked up suddenly making sure it wasn't out of agony she was mumbling with a hint of heavy satisfaction in her throat. She looked very clouded with the deepest thoughts of lust and longing.

Kaito nodded softly, kissing her along the neck and gripping her from the back of her head for support, she let her body go slack but with the occasional shiver and euphoric moan would bring her back to reality with another dirty noise.

"Makiroll... I... I can't hold it for very long y'know" Kaito couldn't help mumble embarrassed. With the fingers feeling her sensitivity, and prodding at her sweet spot, her longing attitude and sexual outbursts, moaning his name and breathing heavy against his ear like a soft tune, it felt too good for him to let back. Maki looked back at him as she shifted a little.

"I-Its okay... You can, go ahead."  
Kaito bit his lip, he gently slipped his two fingers out after their little facade, he decided it was about time to ease the scenario and give Maki what she wanted.

"No going back, alright? I'll tell you everything I'm going to do."

And with that, he softly laid her back on the bed, Maki looked away embarrassed as he was adjusting his jeans, the zippers noise echoed and he grunted as his member was met with the cool air, with precum already visible. He spread her stocking adorned legs, getting a full view of her so vulnerable... Kissing her inner thigh as he felt her shake a little. He wanted to calm her down as much as possible. With a small sigh. He leaned closer.

He was really not sure if Maki was ready. She gently looked back up with him with these eyes that made him stirr inside. More and more did this side of Maki drive him crazy, but... Kaito rubbed one of her breasts tenderly, while she gave off a tiny whimper. The back of her hand clamped over her lips as she bit down on her skin.

"Well... I'm going to start."  
Maki nodded with her eyes shut again. Kaito sighed. "Hey, look at me okay..?"

She did, and saw him smiling at her. Kaito leaned in closer, his face was everything Maki wanted to see at this moment... Everything about his defined features as a whole. "I love you Makiroll."

Her eyes widened a little, but she gave a hint of a smile as her legs crossed him from behind, solidifying their clasps closer. "Kaito..." With his hands firm on the bed under him, Maki was at his total mercy.

And with that, again. He kissed her with a deep burning passion. He gently slid himself into her entrance. Her fingers dug deep into his shoulders, nails and all. Good god.. Her walls felt hot, way hotter then he'd imagine her be. Slick yet convulsing. Whispering into her ear, it was okay, it was okay, it would soothe soon.

A wail of a sound escaped. A tear formed in her left eye, just over her mole. She gripped into Kaito hard and kissed him back, hoping his warm touches and tongue would help soothe her pain ever so slightly and finally dull out her sadness. Feeling her squirm, in halfway, he quickly pulled a centimeter away, hanging onto her bottom lip ever so slightly with his own, as he whispered to Maki, panting hard.

"Are.. Are you okay..?"  
She nodded. "It hurts.. A little..."

Kaito waited patiently, she was probably in the worse position, tight as hell.... She gave a gulp to ease a lump caught in her throat. Nodding to him again with that slight smile returning once more.

"Its okay now Kaito... I can take it. Move around." Kaito cocked his head a little, giving a deep breath, he pushed all the way in, breaking her barrier as her groan left a loud reverting echo in the room. 

Maki's back arched hard, her head tossed around twice as her breathing now wasn't just loud, but even worrisomely heavy and broken. "K-kaito... Don't... Stop."

And so, Kaito gave a distraught grunt of his own, he began giving Maki a pace she could work with, pumping her in, with every movement he was awarded with a brand be a sound of her pleasure. He was doing good... God she felt amazing though. Deep breaths Kaito... Deep breaths. In due time. Clenching his teeth, he slowly bucked his hips in with Maki's.

Kaito's face had a strong sense of heaviness and lust also, looking back down at his girl... She was making him feel crazy. He didn't want to speed up unless he was totally sure Maki could take it.. But oh boy did he want to. He gritted his teeth a few times, eyes shut, and a gasp there and then.

She was calling out his name in such a loll of demand and need. With the words she mustered, the sounds and oh the pleasant groans... Kaito's entire core shook heavy, he was going to go crazy. Having a grip at her thighs now, Maki moved along with him more and more. Folding into each other, Maki gave him a desperate look with her lips barely mouthing "please" as her loud and uncontrollable episode continued.

With that, Kaito decided to give her more as she wanted. With another grunt and biting his inner lip, his though process of being gentle was slowly being forgotten.

Kaito's rhythmic vigor increased, only the sounds of their conjoined tandem of moans was audible and bodies connecting in an incessant rhythm echoed through the room like a sweet passionate melody. Kaito wanted to remember everything about her in this moment, from when how she felt when he first entered her, to being inside of her, to deeply penetrating her and hitting her hot spot, more and more increasing the pace. The way her face flushed and contorted in expressions of total bliss. His pace had wickedly quickened now. He pushed his entire body into Maki.

Maki's voice hit an all time new pitch. She was desperate. She wanted him all, this pulsating feeling was driving them so close to their edges, it was a sheer bliss that they couldn't describe. Each others noises and moans, raunchy words spilled at one another, Maki complied to all of his movements with her own, wanting to feel him rub against her, hit her sweet spot. Ram her deep, she wanted it all and she wasn't prepared to let go.

The feeling of a white-hot passion was consuming both their tranced bodies. Sloppy kisses, Maki was practically preaching his name in bliss over and over. By God they couldn't stop. Not here and now... But it couldn't last forever. 

Maki grew tighter and tighter. Kaito was barely holding back at this point. It was causing his arm to shake a little from the contraption of his restraint.

"M-maki..!!" His voice had hit a new load of desperation. His own pants fought over level with Maki's. Louder and louder, harder and harder, the slight spasms and bits of energy hit through his toes and traveled. His grip around Maki's body as he practically pounded her at this point... He was about to-

"Don't stop... D-don't stop!!" She cried out. It wasn't something he was expletive by to hear. But he nodded with another call, his lips crashed into hers again, their moans and tongues collided and merged into one tune. It was just undescribable 

The tempo only increased, and before Kaito knew it, Maki gave one, loud and rewarding call she did, arching her back as her body began to spasm uncontrollably. Her walls pulsed and tightened around Kaito to such a wild extent, as she let out one final cry of bliss, heavenly

The tingles of electricity that started from his toes returned, they overtook and erupted all throughout Kaito's extremely hot body, overwhelming the both of them, he lunged into Maki one final time. He couldn't help connect them more, with his lips crashing down onto hers as Kaito filled her with his own final climatic resolute. Driven deep down, he let his load spill and they both topped over the edge

Bodies, worn out, spent and exhausted, twitching ever so slightly together before Kaito shifted to his side collapsed in the other's arms. That... Was... Incredible.

And boy was that ride wild... Kaito looked back at Maki who was fighting her own battle, regaining her breath who was still shaking. Her face a boiling red, she had her eyes barely open, with her entire body slack, legs splayed. Coming down from his high also.

"Makiroll... How are you holding up?" He smirked a little. She nodded in response with what could be described as a gulp and a pant of air. She turned to her side and slid in close against his sweating body

"So much for a shower huh..?" He chuckled. Maki nodded and have a hum of a response. Kaito tilted her chin up to him and gazed back into her... Beautiful eyes. It took a while for their breathing to both regain, but he leaned and gave Maki another thoughtful kiss. 

Hugging her close to his warm body, she did the same. Nuzzling her face into his chest and the crook of his neck where she kissed him. Kaito brought Maki's beds blanket over the two of them, Kaito couldn't help smile, when he first thought Maki drifted off to sleep, he heard her mumble.

"I love... You too... Kaito..." Which he couldn't help hug her closer even more, kissing atop her head with a satisfied exhale. He leaned his head back onto the pillows and didn't dare loosen his grip on Maki.

"I swear... I'm going to keep you safe no matter what Makiroll..." Kaito sighed tiredly as his eyes slowly drooped. Both of them mumbling again. To which they soon were overcome with a restless slumber, safe, in each others arms with a silent muster...

"I love you."


End file.
